LME 99
by oxybry
Summary: El sargento Ren Tsuruga está a punto de descubrir por qué todos rehúyen del escuadrón LME 99.
1. Chapter 1

**LME 99**

El sargento Ren Tsuruga está a punto de descubrir por qué todos rehúyen del escuadrón LME 99 [AU].

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: _Skip Beat!_ no me pertenece. Inspirada en la serie _Brooklyn 99_ que tampoco me pertenece.

**Notas:** AU, OoC.

**Género:** Parodia/Humor/Amistad/Pinceladas de romance aquí y allá.

Un regalo desde la distancia para mi queridísima **Kikitapatia**, espero este disparate logre arrancarte algunas risas y sonrisas.

**…1…**

El sargento Tsuruga apenas acaba de salir de su oficina y el Comandante Uesugi ya empieza a sentir pena por él. Escuadrón LME 99…, solo de pensarlo un escalofrío le recorre la espalda, esos estaban a otro nivel, en todos los sentidos de la palabra, pero había sido una petición especial de su queridísimo y viejo amigo Kuu y si era totalmente sincero, la situación no tenía pierde: o el escuadrón LME 99 hacía de las suyas con Tsuruga, le sacaban el palo que parecía tener clavado en el cu… y le regresaban su hijo a Kuu, o Ren Tsuruga lograría el imposible de los imposibles, poner en cintura el desorden administrativo de LME 99 y que los miembros del escuadrón, capitán incluido, empezaran a parecer profesionales y no un grupo de niños atrapados en cuerpos adultos.


	2. Chapter 2

…**2…**

Fuese lo que fuese que esperaba Ren de su primer día asignado a su nuevo escuadrón no empezaba con una minúscula mujercita estrellándose contra él y regándole café en los pantalones, mucho menos con la misma mujer manoseándole torpemente la entrepierna, las risas que escucha hacen que el calor termine de subirle a las mejillas, mientras trata nuevamente de apartarse.

—¡¿Qué demonios, Kyoko?! —escucha el grito desde las puertas del ascensor y siente los vellos de la nuca erizársele—, no tenemos todo el día, tenemos un traficante que atrapar.

—Lo siento, yo, él…, café.

—Lo que sea, no me interesa —dice la mujer lanzando las manos al aire—. Andando, primero a atrapar a este jodido perro Beagle, después puedes seguir toqueteando al cara bonita —termina recorriéndolo con la mirada.

Las manos de Kyoko (ahora sabe que se llama Kyoko) se detienen en seco y mientras da varios pasos hacia atrás, sus impresionantemente ojos dorados se clavan en los suyos, y la ve pasar por toda la gama cromática del rojo.

—Y-yo, n-no —la observa abrir y cerrar la boca tratando de articular palabras que más que humanas parecen el graznido de un ganso, al tiempo que su mirada viaja con velocidad entre la recién llegada, su cara y su entrepierna, repitiendo el ciclo una y otra vez.

—¡LO SIENTO TANTO! —grita finalmente haciendo una reverencia, causando que Ren dé un respingo ante semejante gesto exagerado—, ¡SOLO TRATABA DE LIMPIAR EL CAFÉ! ¡NADA MÁS!

Da un paso hacia adelante y se inclina un poco, con la intención de poner la mano sobre su hombro para tranquilizarla, con la mala suerte que ella escogiera ese preciso momento para levantarse, conectando su cabeza con su barbilla. Fue imposible detener la retahíla de maldiciones que siguieron a esa segunda colisión en menos de cinco minutos.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento!

—Ok, detente, Kyoko-chan —llama una voz conciliadora—, yo me encargo, mejor te apresuras antes que Kanae empiece a repartir bala.

—¡Lo siento! —vuelve a repetir mirándolo y dirigiéndose al hombre recién llegado vuelve a hablar—. ¿De verdad, Yashiro-san? —pregunta con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

—No hay problema, Kyoko-chan, yo me encargo de nuestro invitado aquí.

—¡Kyoko! —vuelve a rugir la voz de Kanae.

—Corre, Kyoko-chan, corre —grita alguien desde la otra punta de la oficina entre risas.

Y Ren la ve desaparecer detrás de las puertas del elevador, no sin antes escuchar un último y estruendoso ¡LO SIENTO!


	3. Chapter 3

…**3…**

—Hombre, anda, vamos, dinos el secreto —dice otro hombre acercándose a donde el que se ha presentado como el detective Yukihito Yashiro le revisa la mandíbula.

—¿Perdón?

—Llevo años, añooooos, tratando de que Kyoko-chan me dé algo tan chico como un beso en la mejilla y tú entras por esa puerta y logras en menos de cinco minutos que te manosee… ¡Deberíamos hacerte un altar!, estoy seguro de que cuando Rick se entere estará de acuerdo conmigo. Soy el detective Hidehito Kijima, por cierto —dice extendiendo la mano.

Ren devuelve la cortesía y se presenta.

—Sargento Ren Tsuruga, estaré trabajando con ustedes a partir de hoy —termina forzando una sonrisa.

Kijima chasquea la lengua.

—¡Maldición! —exclama y Ren se regodea con cierta satisfacción ante lo que se supone es la sorpresa por su rango—, Kyoko lo ha hecho de nuevo, una bienvenida digna al escuadrón LME 99 —comenta regresando a su estación de trabajo.

Eso no había resultado exactamente como esperaba.

—¿Es siempre así por aquí? —pregunta.

Yashiro suelta una carcajada.

—Ni de broma —Ren respira con tranquilidad—, hoy están más civilizados que de costumbre —Ren se siente desfallecer. Pero al parecer ni para desfallecer había tiempo en LME 99, porque lo siguiente que escucha es otro grito proveniente de la otra punta de la sala.

—¿Quiénes están adentro? —pregunta otro hombre de pie sobre el escritorio, y todos en la oficina levantan la mano.

—Bien, bien, buena gente, ya saben, sus apuestas con Yukihito.

—¿Qué acaba de suceder? —pregunta Ren confundido.

—¿Te refieres a Koga? —dice señalando al hombre que sigue parado sobre su escritorio—. Solo anunciaba la apuesta.

—¿Qué apuesta?

Yashiro sonríe y por un momento le recuerda a Ren a aquel sociópata de su último caso.

—Sobre cuánto tiempo vas a durar.


	4. Chapter 4

Se aclara la garganta una vez más tratando de atraer la atención de la asistente del capitán, quien escribe furiosamente en una libreta.

—¡¿Qué?! —espeta Chiori cerrando la libreta de golpe—, no tienes a alguien más a quien ir a molestar.

Ren se endereza en toda su altura, sus rasgos endureciéndose.

—El capitán está esperando por mí.

—Y, ¿qué quieres que haga? Ahí está la puerta —dice antes de volver a su libreta.

Ren la mira con incredulidad, pero se dirige a la puerta de la oficina del capitán.

—Oh, y si fuera tú, tomaría una de esas chaquetas —dice señalando al lado de la puerta.

Ren ignoró la sugerencia y se arrepintió desde el segundo que puso un pie en la oficina de su capitán, estaba helando. Pero estarse helando era la menor de todas sus preocupaciones.

—Siéntate, muchacho, siéntate —dice señalando una de las butacas—, ¿cuál te parece mejor? —dice señalando las chaquetas que llevan varios modelos—. ¿La amarilla con azul, la negra con rojo, la blanca quizás, o la verde?

—¿Perdón?

—Es para la reunión de capitanes en Hokkaido.

—Capitán, se supone que vaya con el uniforme.

El Capitán Takarada hace un puchero, ¡un puchero, por todos los cielos!

—Esos viejos decrépitos y sus tradiciones, le quitan toda la diversión.

—…

—Y cambiando de tema, ¿quién eres tú?

—Sargento Ren Tsuruga, he sido reasignado a su unidad.

—Ah, sí, sí, ya lo recuerdo. Impresionante hoja de vida, inmaculada..., aunque si soy del todo sincero, no estoy muy seguro de si alguien como tú encajaría en este escuadrón.

—Si tiene dudas, no dude en hablar con mi anterior oficial superior.

Lory niega con la cabeza y ríe.

—No me refería a eso —y entrecerrando los ojos lo estudia por un momento—, ¿sabes qué?, el tiempo lo dirá, además, será interesante de ver —y levantándose de la silla le ofrece la mano—. Bienvenido al escuadrón LME 99, sargento.

Ren cierra la puerta de la oficina del capitán, seguro de que así se sintió Alicia cuando cayó en el hueco hacia el país de las maravillas.


	5. Chapter 5

**…5…**

¡Renuncio! La exclamación había bailado en la punta de su lengua todos los días, horas y minutos de la escasa semana que llevaba ahí, y no se trataba solo de sus variopintos compañeros, ahora bajo su supervisión, o del capitán, cuya política de trabajo era _dejarlos ser_ porque así funcionaban mejor. El mayor de sus problemas era Kuon, su otra persona, esa que con tanto esfuerzo y trabajo había logrado ocultar detrás de la persona de Ren Tsuruga, porque así como Ren Tsuruga no encajaba ni un poquito en el excéntrico escuadrón LME 99, Kuon encajaría a las mil maravillas, con su particular tendencia a doblar e interpretar las normas a su conveniencia, con sus problemas de control de ira y sus formas infantiles que nada tenían que envidiarle a ninguno de sus compañeros. Pero Ren se negaba rotundamente a dejar que esa parte de su vida resurgiera, ni ahora, ni nunca. Y también se negaba a dejarlos ganar, no, señores, porque Ren Tsuruga no renunciaba.


	6. Chapter 6

**…6…**

Deja escapar un gruñido y golpea su cabeza contra el escritorio.

—¿Pensando en renunciar? —pregunta Yashiro dejando una taza de café en su escritorio.

Ren lo mira y mira luego hacia el escritorio de Yashiro, y se vuelve a preguntar cómo puede mantener semejante fachada profesional cuando su escritorio está lleno de productos varios de animes románticos y chilla como una adolescente cada que come algún trozo de torta de chocolate.

—En absoluto, solo me pregunto, ¿cómo hacen para que les permitan seguir funcionando? ¿Has entrado alguna vez al cuarto de archivos?

Yashiro se apoya en su escritorio.

—Porque somos buenos —dice acomodándose las gafas en el puente de la nariz—, los mejores, para ser exactos. Puedes revisar, tenemos la mayor tasa de casos resueltos.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que tenemos la peor reputación en la ciudad?

Yashiro se encoje de hombros.

—Kyoko y Kanae acaban de desmantelar la red de tráfico de drogas más grande del distrito después de una operación de poco más de seis meses, pero —se detiene y hace una mueca— Kanae tiende a tener ciertos _problemillas_ con su temperamento, hace poco la suspendieron por romperle la nariz al asistente del fiscal, y Kyoko —Yashiro se detiene y suspira—, Kyoko es una de las detectives más brillantes con las que jamás te encontrarás, pero bueno, Kyoko es Kyoko, y Natsu y Mio…, y no todas tienen la agradable personalidad de la primera… Y su madre es abogada… —agrega como si esto último fuera explicación suficiente antes de continuar—. Koga y Kijima son excepcionales a su manera, han resuelto algunos de los casos más complejos que nos hayamos encontrado —Yashiro hace una pausa antes de volver a hablar—. ¿Has escuchado del asesino de _Dots_?

Ren asiente, ¿cómo no haberlo escuchado? Sus crímenes sacudieron el distrito.

—¿Esos dos? —pregunta incrédulo.

—Y Kyoko —agrega Yashiro—, pero el primero tiende a actuar antes pensar y el segundo pierde todo hilo de pensamiento ante un par de piernas o una cara bonita, no importa si es una criminal, abogada, fiscal, compañera, testigo o víctima…, y ambos son terribles, terribleeeeeeees haciendo su papeleo, así que vas a tener que pisarles los talones si quieres el trabajo a tiempo, pero si necesitas ayuda con eso, Kyoko te puede ayudar, ella los maneja con la punta del dedo meñique.

Kyoko, piensa Ren, pedir su ayuda iba a ser difícil porque la mencionada le rehuía como a la plaga desde el incidente de la primera mañana, ni siquiera se habían presentado formalmente.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la exclamación de Yashiro.

—¡Ohh, oh! olvidaba a Rick, por todos los cielos, aún no lo conoces porque está en una operación encubierta, solo una advertencia, Rick no tiene filtro entre lo que piensa y lo que dice, como Amamiya, pero peor —ofrece—. No lo tomes como nada personal.

Ren suspira, si lo que está escuchando es cierto y está inclinado a creerlo, esta gente era brillante, pero también estaba loca, loca como una cabra.

—¿Cómo se las arreglaron para pasar las pruebas psicológicas? —se pregunta, sin notar que ha dado voz a sus pensamientos.

—No lo hicimos —responde Yashiro como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Todos fallamos, pero el Capitán Takarada vio _algo _en nosotros y movió algunos hilos.

—No puedo creerlo.

—El asunto no es creerlo o no, el asunto es: ¿Tiene Ren Tsuruga ese _algo_ necesario para ser un miembro más de LME 99?

—Todos ustedes están locos —dice con la risa bailándole en los labios por primera vez desde que puso un pie en el precinto.

—No podríamos hacer este trabajo de otra manera, además —dice sonriendo—, la cordura está sobrevalorada o como bien lo ha puesto Rick en numerosas ocasiones: _¡Al diablo la cordura, seamos hiperactivos!_


	7. Chapter 7

**…7…**

Kyoko quería darse de cabezazos con la pared, de verdad que sí. Estaba comportándose como una reverenda idiota, ella, ella que podía incapacitar a un hombre del doble de su estatura en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ¿qué era eso en comparación con caminar derechito y entregarle el informe final de la captura de Reino al nuevo sargento? _Al nuevo sargento que has manoseado,_ susurra la voz de Natsu en su cabeza. Kyoko niega fervientemente tratando de bloquear los recuerdos que vuelven a su mente, ¡había sido un accidente!, nada más que un accidente, se repite una y otra vez mientras siente el calor treparle por el cuello hacia el rostro, y ciertamente tampoco ayudaba en nada su caso que el sargento en cuestión pareciera un Dios escapado del Olimpo, sonrisa falsa y todo incluido.

Un pie detrás del otro, vamos, Kyoko, se repite.

—Detective —habla Ren reconociendo su presencia y Kyoko da un respingo.

—Sargento, el reporte final de la captura del líder de Vie Ghoul —dice casi que arrojándole el documento encima.

—Gracias —y luego volviendo a hablar antes de que Kyoko pueda escapar agrega—, no creo que hayamos sido presentados formalmente. Soy Ren Tsuruga —dice extendiendo la mano hacia ella.

—Kyo-ko, Kyoko Mogami —responde Kyoko, sus modales ganando sobre su vergüenza—, lamento lo de aquel día —dice el sonrojo volviendo a sus mejillas.

—Ni lo mencione, detective Mogami, los accidentes ocurren.

—Kyoko —corrige ella—, no voy por mi apellido —agrega con una mueca con la que Ren está bastante familiarizado por experiencia propia.

—Entonces que sea Ren.

—De acuerdo —concede ella—. Si hay algo en lo que pueda ser de ayuda mientras termina de adaptarse, no dude en hacérmelo saber.

—Ahora que lo menciona, hay un par de cosas, ¿le importaría si las discutimos con un café?

Kyoko enrojeció hasta la punta de las orejas a la mención de la palabra café, y una sombra de rosa tiñó las mejillas de Ren cuando le alcanzaron sus palabras.

—¡Quiero decir té, jugo, cualquier cosa! —se apresuró a explicar él, alzando las manos en ademán apaciguador—. Café no, a menos que quieras café-café…, porque si quieres café-café, ¡yo no tengo ningún problema! Negro, con leche, hay unos con canela, ¡o chocolate! Me han hablado de un sitio donde los hacen buenísimos… Y… —dice cubriéndose el rostro con una mano, sintiendo una vergüenza que no había sentido en años, cortesía de su diarrea verbal—, será mejor que me calle justo ahora.

Una risa alegre lo saca de su miseria. Frente a él Kyoko se sujeta con fuerza el estómago tratando de calmarse.

—Lo si-siento —la escucha entre risas. Y es esa risa suya contagiosa, porque antes de darse cuenta su risa, su propia risa, esa que no escucha hace tanto tiempo, se mezcla con la suya.


	8. Chapter 8

**…8…**

Jelly estudia cuidadosamente al hombre frente a ella. Esta vez ella tenía la ventaja y lo sabía, no en vano era la fiscal del distrito.

—Y bien, ¿encontraste algo? —pregunta él ansioso, su mirada como la de un perrito que espera por su premio.

—Podría decirse.

—¿Y bien? —apremia.

Su mirada se achica al tiempo que una sonrisa divertida se forma en sus labios.

—¿Qué tanto quieres esta información, _darling_? —pregunta con una chispa de malicia en su mirada.

—Por favor —dice haciendo un puchero al tiempo que acerca la mano al archivo pero Jelly lo aleja con rapidez.

—¿Tienes idea de cuánto me costó conseguir esta información, incluso con mis contactos? Puede (muy seguramente) que algunos de ellos hayan torcido un poquito las normas para conseguir esto.

Si Jelly no tenía toda la atención de Lory hasta ese momento, ahora sí que la tenía.

—Interesante —dice recostándose en la silla—, nombra tu precio —agrega con una sonrisa.

—Cena, tú y yo.

Lory se cubre la cara con la mano.

—Deberías salir con gente de tu edad, no con viejos capitanes locos.

Jelly ríe.

—Me gusta la locura, ¿por qué si no, los ayudaría a ti y a tus críos a salir de los embrollos en los que se meten una y otra vez?

—Porque somos los mejores —aventura Lory.

—Lo son, pero también son un reverendo dolor en el culo. Y si debo decir la verdad, Capitán Takarada —dice apoyándose sobre el escritorio—, te encuentro como la mezcla perfecta entre sabiduría y falta de cordura.

Lory ríe.

—No vas a cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad?

Jelly niega con la cabeza.

—Supongo que tenemos un trato.

Jelly sonríe y extiende la carpeta a Lory, haciendo caso omiso del estruendo que se escucha fuera de la oficina, nada extraño en LME 99.

—Es siempre un placer hacer negocios contigo, _darling._

—El placer es todo mío —dice Lory al tiempo que le abre la puerta.

Jelly se dispone a marcharse cuando la escena que se desarrolla fuera de la oficina del capitán atrae finalmente su atención.

—_Darling_ —Jelly habla despacio—, ¿quiero saber por qué uno de tus detectives está desparramado en el piso, mientras otra de tus detectives le apunta con su arma a la cabeza?

Lory hace una mueca y se rasca la cabeza.

—No, seguramente, no quieras.

—Eso imaginé.


	9. Chapter 9

**…9…**

Si le preguntaran a Ren, todo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos: un segundo había estado revisando con Kyoko la serie de robos que les había asignado el capitán Takarada y al siguiente la locura se había desatado, bueno, no al siguiente-siguiente, pero todo lo que había tomado para que el precinto se sumiera en el caos, es que él fuera a por dos tazas de café.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta frente a sus ojos: Kijima acercándose a Kyoko con esa sonrisa predadora con la que Ren había llegado a familiarizarse, mientras ella seguía sumergida revisando los informes, Kijima posando descuidadamente su brazo sobre sus hombros, como si fueran de lo más íntimos.

Ren siente las vellosidades de la nuca espelucárseles y la ira subírsele a la cabeza cuando la ve removerse inquieta bajo el brazo invasor (una reacción exagerada y sin fundamento, la suya, la de Ren, porque ella era amable con él, sí, trabajadora, optimista y risueña, también, y lo hacía sentir esta sensación toda cálida y difusa en el pecho, pero no es como si fueran amigos de toda la vida). Pero esa ira cambia rápidamente a la sorpresa cuando en un movimiento fluido y casi casi salido de una película de acción, Kyoko tuerce el brazo de Kijima en un doloroso ángulo (los gritos de Kijima dan testimonio de ello), antes de literalmente lanzarlo al suelo, haciéndolo caer de espaldas con un sonoro crack.

Ren observa con terror y un poquito de _sana_ fascinación cómo Kyoko desenfunda su arma y apunta directamente a la cabeza de Kijima.

—¡¿Kyoko?! —llama Kijima con un hilo de voz.

Kyoko chasquea la lengua.

—Kyoko fue a tomar una siesta, en cuanto a ti, debería matarte por ese truco, pero ella no me deja.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Kijima su voz varias octavas más alta.

Mio presiona con más fuerza el arma contra la frente de Kijima.

—Trata de nuevo esa mierda o alguna parecida y no habrá una próxima vez, no habrá Kyoko que te salve.

Ren da un paso hacia adelante tratando de acercarse a Kyoko, pero las señas que le hacen Yuki y Koga desde el otro lado de la sala lo hacen detenerse en seco.

¿Es que nadie pensaba detener aquella locura? O eso piensa hasta que otro hombre, o eso puede asumir es lo que hay detrás del desaliño generalizado en su apariencia, se adentra en la habitación caminando lentamente hacia Kyoko, logrando que ya no le apunte en la cabeza a Kijima sino al extraño que levanta las manos y sonríe.

—Mio, querida, ¿podrías traer a Kyoko de regreso?

Kyoko frunce el ceño.

—¿Por qué haría semejante tontería, Sanders?

—Si lo haces, prometo encontrarnos un caso donde podamos romper muchos huesos —ofrece.

—Pues, resulta que ahora me apetece romper los suyos —dice señalando a Kijima.

—Y se lo merece —concede Rick mordisqueando tranquilamente un pedazo de regaliz—, pero lo que ofrezco será mucho más divertido. Y tú sabes que sé cómo divertirme.

Mio parece meditarlo por un momento, hasta que finalmente vuelve a enfundar el arma.

—Estaré esperándolo, Sanders —dice con una sonrisa antes de que el cuerpo de Kyoko caiga finalmente desmayada en el brazo libre del detective Rick Sanders.

—Parece que las cosas no cambiaron en los seis meses que no estuve —dice levantando dos dedos en signo de victoria.

Vítores y aplausos lo aclaman desde toda la sala.

Ren no podía —ni debía—, porque aún tenía en las manos las dos dichosas tazas de café, pero ganas no le faltaron.


	10. Chapter 10

**…10…**

—¿Está bien? —pregunta Ren por Kyoko acercándose al recién llegado.

—Sí, solo está dormida, yo en cambio podría utilizar un poco de ayuda —dice atrayendo la atención de Ren al brazo en la escayola.

—Lo siento —dice Ren apresurándose a dejar el par de tazas que traía entre manos en el escritorio—. Déjame —dice cuando finalmente tiene las manos libres y Rick no demora en transferirle el peso del cuerpo de Kyoko.

—¡¿Nadie va a preguntar cómo estoy yo?! —reclama al mismo tiempo Kijima aún tendido en el piso—. Era a mí al que le estaban apuntando con un arma a la cabeza.

—¿Por qué deberíamos preocuparnos por un pedazo de mierda que conoce de límites y peligros y decide asumirlos igualmente? —explota Rick—, quizás debería haber dejado que Mio alojara una bala en tu cerebro, a ver si logra arreglar lo que sea que está mal con él.

—Ya, ya —dice Yashiro aplacando a Rick. Todos en el precinto sabían que Kyoko era la hermana chica que Rick nunca había tenido—. ¿Por qué mejor no llevan a Kyoko a la sala de descanso?

—Buena idea —secunda Ren.

—Lleven esto —dice pasándole un botecito de pastas a Rick—, seguro las va a necesitar cuando despierte.

.

—No te había visto antes por aquí —comenta Rick al tiempo que Ren acomoda a Kyoko en el sofá de la sala de descanso.

—Me transfirieron hace poco, Sargento Ren Tsuruga —se presenta.

—Detective Richard Sanders, pero todos me llaman Rick.

Ren se envara por un momento pero no dice más mientras es sometido al escrutinio del detective Sanders, quien finalmente vuelve a hablar, después de algunos momentos.

—Tu cara me parece familiar —dice rascándose la barbilla— ¿No nos hemos conocido antes?

—No, no lo creo —desestima Ren con una sonrisa, sintiendo algo revolverse en su estómago.

—¿Seguro?

Ren asiente.

—Debo estar imaginando cosas —dice acomodándose en una de las sillas y señalando otra para Ren—, pero en otra nota, parecías un poco sorprendido allá afuera, ¿primera vez?

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Que si ha sido la primera vez que has visto a otra de sus personalidades dominantes tomar el control?

—Sí —confiesa Ren rascándose la nuca—, es bastante diferente de la Kyoko que he venido conociendo.

—No tienes que fingir conmigo, la primera vez que me encontré con Mio casi me cago en los pantalones.

Ren deja escapar una carcajada y se pasa la mano entre los cabellos.

—Por un momento ahí pensé que había empezado a perder la cabeza, como todos en este precinto.

Esta vez es el turno de Rick para soltar la carcajada.

—Y la perderás, si te quedas lo suficiente, te garantizo que perderás la cabeza y una que otra cosa más si sigues mirándola así —dice con una sonrisa divertida desviando la mirada a Kyoko.

—No tengo idea de lo que hablas —se desentiende Ren.

—Sí que la tienes o la tendrás, y el tiempo me dará la razón.

...

**NA.** Que me caigo dormida sobre el teclado, pero aquí está la actualización de la semana.


	11. Chapter 11

**…11…**

Kyoko lo estaba evitando como la plaga, de nuevo, lo que hacía las cosas por demás tremendamente difíciles cuando tenían un caso conjunto en el que trabajar, por eso casi se da de bruces contra el piso cuando ella apareció para acompañarlo a hacer la vigilancia de sus sospechosos, porque estar atrapados a solas en un techo no era el tipo de situación que facilitara evitar a otra persona, no que él tuviera idea de qué había hecho para que ella lo evitara cual plaga.

—¡LO SIENTO TANTO! —exclama Kyoko y a Ren le brinca el corazón en el pecho del susto, está seguro que nunca se podrá acostumbrar a los arranques de Kyoko.

—No te sigo, Kyoko —confiesa confundido.

—Lamento que tuvieras que ver lo que pasó con Kijima, como Mio trató de matarlo.

—Aaaah, eso…, ¿lo recuerdas?

—No, no, nunca… Rick me dijo y puede que haya visto la grabación.

—No tienes que disculparte conmigo o evitarme, no es como que piense menos de ti por ese pequeño detalle.

Kyoko deja escapar un resoplido.

—Pequeño, dices, creo que Kijima diferiría un poco de tal afirmación —dice y una sonrisa ocupa sus labios.

—Si me preguntas a mí, Kijima se lo buscó, y en el gran esquema de las cosas —dice Ren encogiéndose de hombros—, es una parte más de tu encantador ser.

—Y ahora, ¿quieres hacerle competencia a Kijima por el puesto del casanova del precinto? —pregunta Kyoko con una sombra de rosa coloreándole las mejillas.

—Me ofendes, yo solo estoy diciendo la verdad —dice con esa sonrisa que hace que el corazón de Kyoko empiece a galopar en su pecho.

—Quieres que traiga a Mio para que se lo digas y ver qué piensa.

Ren levanta las manos a modo de rendición.

—Preferiría que me contaras un poco más de ella antes de hacer las debidas presentaciones.

—Puede que tengas un punto ahí —dice Kyoko soltando finalmente la carcajada.

Cuando las risas se han calmado Ren es el primero en volver a hablar.

—¿Te importa si pregunto cómo pasó?

Kyoko suspira y mira al cielo antes de volver a hablar.

—La primera partición, cree mi psiquiatra que sucedió durante un evento traumático en mi niñez —dice encogiéndose de hombros—, y eso hizo más fácil para mi mente seguirse fragmentando en otros momentos de mi vida.

—Entonces, aparte de Mio…, ¿alguien más de quien deba saber?

Kyoko sonríe, pero es la suya una sonrisa triste.

—Mio es la de más cuidado, pero también está Natsu que básicamente es una matona, acosadora y provocadora.

Ren levanta las cejas.

—¿Algún consejo sobre cómo manejarla? Digo en caso que me la llegue a encontrar.

Kyoko achica la mirada y algo parece brillar en sus ojos.

—Tengo la idea de que podrás manejarla perfectamente. Puede que tengan un par de rasgos en común.

—¿Debería sentirme ofendido?

—¿Debería sentirlo yo? —dice Kyoko llevándose una mano al pecho—, olvidas Ren, que soy una detective, y aunque debo reconocerte que eres un fantástico actor, he visto entre las grietas —termina sacándole la lengua.

—…

Ren se remueve incómodo en su silla plegable.

—Tranquilo, que te cuente la historia de mi vida, no quiere decir que vaya a pedir la tuya —dice tomando un trago de agua—. ¿Por dónde íbamos...? Natsu, sí, y también están Koko y Corn, pero ellas no aparecen muy seguido y realmente no representan un peligro para nadie.

—¿Corn? —pregunta Ren con el corazón subiéndosele a la garganta.

Kyoko se levanta de repente tomando los binoculares.

—Se están moviendo, tenemos que irnos, ahora.

Era imposible, se repite Ren, pero ese nombre, Corn, tenía que ser imposible, no había forma, porque Kuon Hizuri, nunca conoció a ninguna Kyoko Mogami, no, Kuon Hizuri conoció a una muy joven y aterrorizada Kyoko Misonoi.


	12. Chapter 12

**…12…**

Ren dio un salto en su asiento al sentir la presencia a su lado. Su mente sí que le estaba jugando malas pasadas.

—Solo soy yo —dice Yukihito levantando las manos en un intento de probarse inofensivo.

—Perdona —dice Ren reacomodándose en la silla.

—Pareces intranquilo y cansado últimamente.

—No es nada —desestima Ren.

—Si tú lo dices —responde Yukihito tragándose las ganas de indagar por más información—. Tenemos la ubicación de dónde se va a llevar a cabo el intercambio.

—Perfecto —exclama Ren de repente, levantándose lleno de energía—. Vamos.

—Pero según nuestro informante el intercambio no se llevará a cabo sino dentro de varias horas —reclama Yukihito.

Ren se desploma sobre la silla y su mirada se desvía a Kyoko quien está trepando sobre el escritorio de Kanae en un intento por abrazarla mientras la otra detective trata de quitársela a manotazos de encima. Tan raro como fuese, Ren había llegado a acostumbrarse a trabajar al ritmo de las locuras, arranques y peculiaridades de sus compañeros. Otra cosa distinta era que últimamente viviera en vilo pensando que Rick o Kyoko lo iban a recordar, o descubrir para el caso.

—Te invito el almuerzo —propone Ren, porque de verdad necesitaba un receso de su nuevo estrés añadido—, y para aliviar la espera, puedes llevar contigo los mangas que sé que tienes escondidos en la gaveta del escritorio.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta con la mirada iluminada.

—De verdad —confirma Ren.

**.**

No podía señalar con seguridad el momento en el que se quedó dormido, Yukihito había tenido razón sobre la espera, pero sí que podía recordar con lujo de detalles la pesadilla que le había arrancado del sueño. Es consciente de la mirada de Yashiro estudiándolo, la curiosidad bailando en sus ojos, pero pronto su atención regresa al manga en sus manos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido? —pregunta.

—No mucho —responde Yashiro sin apartar la vista de la manga—, tampoco es que te hayas perdido de nada —termina encogiéndose de hombros—, aún faltan un par de horas.

Ren asiente y abre uno de los archivos que había traído con él, tenía trabajo de escritorio atrasado y este era tan buen momento como cualquier otro para terminarlo.

Ha transcurrido poco más de media hora cuando es bruscamente arrancado de su concentración por el grito de Yukihito y lleva su mano a su arma.

—¡Ay por Dios! ¡Pasó, pasó!, ¡no puedo creerlo!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde?! —pregunta Ren alarmado, sin saber adónde apuntar.

Yashiro lo mira confundido y luego vuelve a hablar zarandeando el manga.

—Hak, Hak le confesó sus sentimientos a Yona, fue de la forma menos romántica posible, pero taaan Hak —dice y parece que corazoncitos se dibujaran en sus ojos y florecitas bailan a su alrededor.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Pensé que había pasado algo! —dice Ren sujetándose la cabeza con las manos, el arma aún en ellas.

—Pasó —reclama Yukihito inesperadamente serio—, ¿tienes idea de cuánto hemos esperado por esto los fanáticos? ¡Esto marca un antes y un después en la historia de Yona y Hak!

Ren lo mira, guardando finalmente su arma, con la incredulidad pintada en el rostro, y niega con la cabeza.

—Sabes qué, Yukihito, ¡jódete! —dice cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, al tiempo que cierra los ojos.


	13. Chapter 13

**…13…**

Apenas entra al precinto los nota, Kyoko y Rick hablando animadamente cerca de la oficina del Capitán Takarada, por un momento siente un poco de intranquilidad, pero recuerda que por su bien mental decidió que se enfrentaría a ese toro (el de su identidad y su pasada relación con cada uno de ellos) cuando viniera a embestirlo, si es que lo hacía alguna vez.

Su mirada se cruza con la de Kyoko que le hace un gesto de saludo con la mano, antes de desaparecer en la oficina del Capitán Takarada.

No ha terminado de acomodarse, cuando le llega la retahíla de improperios de Kanae y la voz conciliadora de Rick.

Ren niega con la cabeza, no seguro de querer ver la escena que se desarrolla a unos pies de él, pero mira de todas maneras. Una amenazante Kanae sostiene en su mano el bastón PR 24, a punto de descargarlo contra la impresora.

—Entiéndelo, Kanae, no puedes romper la impresora solo porque se tarda un poco más de la cuenta en imprimir.

—¿Por qué no, Sanders? Lo único que se interpone entre ella y yo, eres tú —casi que gruñe.

—Porque es propiedad del gobierno y porque hay otras veintialgo de personas en este precinto que la necesitan.

—Lo que sea —dice Kanae marchándose de allí y dejando a la pobre máquina vivir un día más.

Ren cierra los ojos y suspira. Es demasiado temprano para esta mierda, decide dándose media vuelta.

.

Tres días, tres días con la bendita impresora dando problemas, tres días de él y Rick evitando que alguno de sus compañeros despachara el aparato a mejor vida, tres días de filas infinitas en la cola de impresión, tres días y nada, que no aparecía nadie de IT.

Ren siente una segunda y tercera vena saltarle en la frente cuando manda por décima vez a imprimir un archivo urgente y no recibe nada de nada. Vuelve a escuchar por enésima vez los insultos y maldiciones de Kanae que no han cesado durante los últimos tres días y su tremendo control finalmente se rompe.

En dos pasos alcanza a Rick y a Kanae al pie de la impresora.

—¿Me permites? —dice tomando con fuerza el bastón PR 24 de las manos de Kanae para terminar descargándolo con furia contra la impresora.

Un silencio sepulcral recorre todo el precinto.

Cuando su arranque de destrucción ha terminado, le da la espalda a la pobre difunta.

—Quizás ahora sí manden a alguien de IT —dice con una sonrisa que envió escalofríos a la espalda de más de uno, y volteándose le devuelve el bastón a Kanae no sin antes agregar un gracias. Luego se limpia las manos como quien se saca la sangre de su víctima.

—Haz esa mierda de nuevo (quitarme el bastón, no lo de la impresora, la impresora se lo merecía) —añade Kanae—, y lo próximo que rompa van a ser tus huesos.

—Eres bienvenida a intentarlo —dice con una sonrisa predatoria.

Kanae deja escapar un bufido.

—Los que se las dan de santos sin duda resultan siendo los peores.

En el fondo se escucharon vítores.


	14. Chapter 14

Siente las pisadas apresuradas siguiéndolo y aligera el paso. En serio, cuando habían dicho que necesitaban sus habilidades 'únicas' para poder desenmarañar el caso, jamás de los jamases se le cruzó por la mente que se pudiesen referir a semejante insensatez, pero por supuesto, la culpa era suya y solo suya, se le olvidada con quién trabajaba.

—Ren, Ren, por favor —suplica Kyoko casi que corriendo a su lado y él detiene su andar brevemente, para reafirmarse en su respuesta. Ellas lo alcanzan enseguida.

—No, no y no, no lo voy a hacer.

—Pero te necesitamos, de verdad que sí, no lo hubiésemos pedido si no fuera imperativo.

—Kotonami lo puede hacer, es más que capaz, lo he visto de primera mano.

—Créeme, Tsuruga, que si funcionara, ya lo hubiese hecho. Te puedo asegurar que odio más tener que pedirte un favor a ti, que lo que tú puedas odiar esta situación.

Ren se pasa la mano entre los cabellos.

—¿Por qué yo?

Kanae rueda los ojos.

—Coqueteas con todo el mundo en la oficina.

—Yo, n…, no. Solo soy amable con todos.

Kyoko y Kanae lo miran fijamente hasta que Ren da el brazo a torcer.

—Quizás solo un poco —admite de mala gana—, logra que terminen el trabajo más rápido.

—Con más razón, en este caso solo tienes que lograr que hable y suelte la información que necesitamos.

—¿Cómo pueden estar seguras de que esto va a funcionar? ¿Qué tal si lo empeoro?

—El tipo ni siquiera pestañeó cuando Kanae se le insinuó.

—Quizás no era su tipo —argumenta Ren contra toda esperanza.

—Pensarías, pero no podemos obviar la forma en la que casi se comió al tío de la mesa de billar con la mirada —responde Kyoko como si diera la hora del día.

Ren deja escapar un gruñido.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Sí, ¿por qué él? Vamos, Kyoko, respóndele —incita Kanae con una mirada perversa danzándole en los ojos, al tiempo que las orejas de Kyoko se colorean.

—…

—Dile, o le digo yo —amenaza.

—¡Porque pareces un jodido Dios escapado del olimpo! —exclamó Kyoko a todo pulmón y el color se apoderó del rostro de Ren mientras el orgullo crecía en su pecho —, además es imposible que no obtengas la información que necesitamos, usando esos, esos, encantos tuyos.

—¿Cuáles encantos, Kyoko? —pregunta acercándosele como un felino que acecha a su presa.

—Yo, mmmm…, eehh…, este… —con cada murmuro el enrojecimiento de Kyoko empeoraba y avanzaba.

Ren deja escapar una risa y sintiéndose eufórico, dice las palabras que no pensaba decir.

—Está bien, lo haré.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, pero con una condición.

—Dila.

—Una cena contigo, Kyoko.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Una cena, los dos —luego mirando a Kanae agrega—, solos. Después de todo, un hombre necesita recuperar su orgullo después de lo que voy a hacer por ustedes —agrega para mayor énfasis.

—De acuerdo —acepta Kanae.

—Pero… —intenta protestar Kyoko, pero sus reclamos pronto son acallados por la imagen de Ren quitándose la corbata, desabrochándose los primeros botones de la camisa y revolviéndose el cabello, como si acabara de salir de la cama.

Un Dios griego, en definitiva.

—¿Qué tal?

—Supongo que funcionará —refunfuña Kanae.

—Bueno, al mal paso, darle prisa —dice Ren encaminándose al bar.

… …

—¿Tiene que caminar como un puto modelo? —le comenta Kanae a Kyoko mientras observan la escena desde una esquina del bar.

—Creo que funciona para nuestra situación —dice Kyoko tomando un trago de su margarita y suspira.

—…

—…

—…

—Nunca había notado que tuviera tantos dientes.

—¡¿Qué?! —pregunta Kanae medio perturbada por las peculiares observaciones de Kyoko sobre la sonrisa encantadora (aunque odie admitirlo) que Ren le dedica al barman que parece total y absolutamente embelesado con la atención recibida. Si no fuese tan claro como el día que Tsuruga arrastraba el ala por Kyoko dudaría que el tipo fuera hetero.

—Quizás es Bi —habló Kanae, dándole voz a sus pensamientos, mientras tomaba un video con la cámara de su teléfono.

A su lado, Kyoko escupió todo el trago de margarita que acababa de tomar.


End file.
